puck_movie_uncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
View content advisory for The Sims.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. There is a lot of sex in this film and sometimes actual sex and sometimes just discussions about it. - There are several scenes that show female characters wearing outfits that are partially low-cut and revealing. - There is one scene of a man suggesting that two other men should suck each other's d*ck. - A woman's public hair is visible while he is wearing a bathing suit. One of her friends make some negative comments about it. - There are eight short sex scenes in the film: * The first shows thrusting and the man's bare buttocks are visible. * The second is quite graphic but we see only movement under a blanket and we hear moaning. We then see the woman pinching the man's anus. * There is also a scene which shows only the heads of two people. * The fourth shows a man and a woman kissing passionetely. We see them removing each other's clothes while the man begins kissing her face/neck area and they then go on a bed (the woman's breasts and buttocks are completely visible) and the woman thrusts on the man and we see them moving into position and we hear moaning. * The fifth one is only heard behind a door. A teenage boy enters the room as a sexual joke. * There is also one scene which shows a man and a woman having sex. He is behind her, you can see her breasts and the man's hand on her vagina. * There is also one implied sex scene where you can hear moaning and the man sitting on the woman in shadow-style. * There is also a sex scene which results in a woman becoming pregnant. - A baby is born and there are various shots of the woman's vulva and the baby coming out. This is quite a rough scene. - A pregnant woman shows her pregnant belly but covers her hands on her breasts. The film is an impressive drama film, but the sex scenes are only for mature audiences! Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 5/10. The violence is not graphic or anything, but some intense scenes but nothing too offensive. - A woman slaps her husband on the cheek when he threatens to leave her. - A woman throws flowers at another man when she becomes angry. - A boy is bullied at school. He is thrown against a wall, and grabbed by the throat and beaten in the face (we do not see blood) and one of the boys threatens to force alcohol into him. - A boy is shown with a bandage around his forehead from a previous bullying beating. - A boy is beaten in the face (we see a large bruise) and he is brought to the hospital. - A teenage boy dies in a fire (it is not shown but implied). - A man (not painfully) slaps his dog on the nose when he does something wrong. There are also two other death scenes but with nothing graphic shown. Profanity: Profanity: 6/10. 2 uses of the F-word. Some uses of "shit", "damn" and "hell" and 1 use of "dick" as a sexual joke. There are some brief sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 6/10. There is a party and we see men drinking alcohol. A very intense when a man is drunk drinking whiskey from a flask. A boy is bullied and threatened to have alcohol forced into him. We see two teenagers drinking alcohol from a large whiskey-bottle. Another party scene and we see a couple of people drinking beer. A man and a woman are shown drinking wine. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 7/10. The entire film is very tragic including scenes of a teenage boy dying in a fire, a girl dies from monoxide poisoning and an old woman dies alone. Also the bullying scenes are quite intense. There are some very mature sex scenes. Let's say if you're 15+ you can watch it. total count examination: 34/50.